Only Fools
by ramenrulz8P
Summary: Only fools fall for you, Ladybug.
**A/N: This is the first time I'm posting an ML fic on here, so I'll see if I post the rest of my fics here. But for now enjoy my latest one shot ;)**

Melancholy struck Chat Noir at the worst times.

He couldn't understand why Ladybug's smile made his heart hurt so much. She was dancing with him, laughing under the muted lights of the posh hotel ballroom. It should have made him happy. But his heart ached. She was here, within reach, but always so far away. So very far.

He'd see her masked face all over the city, rivaling his face on his father's ad campaigns. They once made him smile but now all he wanted to do was cry.

He loved her, but recently he began to wish he didn't.

He wished he'd never heard her voice as he was out for a night stroll.

But he couldn't pretend he didn't hear her, no matter how badly he hoped to erase that whole conversation from his mind.

Her abashed voice rung on the seemingly empty roof top, adamant on describing how different they were, how he didn't even know who she really was, how it was foolish to imply they could be together in actuality. It felt like she pulling him apart, piece by piece.

Chat being Chat would always respect her, even if she hurt him unintentionally. But these last few days felt like physical weights on his body and heart. Seeing her didn't seem to make the unbearable parts of his civilian life disappear like they once did. Instead, he had to wear the same false happy face he wore at home in front of her.

Holding her in his arms now he realized how right she was. He didn't know what her hobbies were. He didn't know her favorite restaurants. He didn't know where she went to school. He didn't even know her name. And yet he'd pictured his whole life with her.

A nice apartment in the city just for them. Holding hands as they walked the streets of far away places. The brightest diamond ring. A large white house in the outskirts of the city. A book with baby names. Laying in the grass looking up at the stars without their masks.

"What's wrong, mon chaton?" Ladybug looked up at him with worried eyes.

His face immediately set back into the diplomatic smile he'd worn before. He felt water in his eyes and mentally reprimanded himself for dropping his second mask. Even if he could tell her what was on his mind, he wouldn't.

"Nothing, m'Lady." He evaded her question as he lifted her hand up for a kiss, hoping it would be enough to distract his from the topic.

She pulled her hand back and gave him the same pointed look she always did, making him smirk.

His eyes, however, lacked the usual delighted twinkle.

When she went back to dancing, Chat felt a small pang in his chest. Either she'd missed it or chosen to ignore it. He wasn't sure which option he hated more and it began to steer him further into his gloomy mood.

The Hero's ball was supposed to be the most fun night of the year. The night he thought he'd finally be able to tell her everything. But he knew he had the pick up the pieces of his shattered dreams before he could gather the courage to say anything.

It was numbing to be near her the whole night. His hand felt like it was on fire when they held the knife to cut the cake. Each smile for the cameras made him feel like he'd fought multiple akuma in a day.

Ladybug took his hand when the hosts began to project a video compilation of the superhero duo. She smiled at the screen so happily that she left Chat confused. He tried to focus his attention back on the screen watching how he'd always jump in front of her, how she'd sometimes throw him around, but most of all he could see how impulsive and stubborn she was.

The more he saw, the more he realized he couldn't hold her to her words on the roof. The video reminded him that Ladybug could be impulsive and brash, and she usually made big mistakes when she was. He remembered how he'd said he love her for it, even though it was infuriating.

It all made him wonder if he was just being childish and misunderstanding her.

Once the video was over, the guests began to slowly file out of the room.

He and Ladybug headed to the roof, reminiscing the events in the clips.

They came to a halt at the edge of the roof.

Ladybug stood facing him with her yoyo in hand. "I'm glad to have you as my partner, Chat Noir." The sincerity and warmth in her eyes burned through the ice around his heart and made his chest feel lighter.

A familiar comfortable silence fell over them as she waited for his reply. All of it made him realize he couldn't stop loving her, even if it hurt. Who knows? Maybe one day he'd change her mind.

"Me too." He let the first real smile of the night grace his lips as he watched her toss her yoyo and zip across the rooftops.

 _Only fools fall for you, Ladybug._

 _And I'm the biggest fool of all._


End file.
